Le fils du prince et du guerrier légendaire
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Végéta, un homme de main de Freezer, est partit quelque temps sur la Terre pour se détendre, et il finit par rencontrer Sangoku. Plusieurs année plus tard, on découvre que Sangohan est étroitement liers au prince des Saiyen. Avertissemen: yaoi. (Végéta x Sangoku)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut cher lecteurs, ici .**

 **Je viens d'écrire ma premier histoire de Dragon Ball Z, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 5 )**

 **Le fils du prince et du guerrier légendaire**

 **Chapitre 1: Départ**

Quelque part au plus confins de la galaxie, se trouvait une planète remplis de guerrier sous les ordres du tyran Freezer.

Mais dans une pièce noir, au plus profond des bâtiments blanc, était assis sur un lit un jeune homme de 25 ans de petite taille, ayant un teint mat, une tête ovale, des yeux noirs, des sourcils noirs, une assez longue chevelure noire, hérissée, et une armure blanche sur le torse, et doré sur les épaules, avec un pantalon moulant, et des gants et des bottes blanche.

Cet homme était Végéta: Le prince des saiyen.

Végéta était assez pensif. Freezer les traiter, lui est les siens, de plus en plus comme des esclaves et ça, Végéta en avait plus qu'assez !

Il voulait t'en tuer Freezer, mais malheureusement il était loin d'être assez fort.

Nappa avait dit au prince qu'il devrait mieux se reposé pendant un petit moment. Végéta ne l'avourait jamais, mais avec toute la pression que Freezer et ces hommes lui mettait sur le dos, cela commençais à le stresser grandement.

Le jeune prince soupira de résignation: Il allait accepter la proposition de Nappa et partir sur une planète très éloigner pour ce reposer quelque temps.

Il se releva du lit, et prit le chemin de la salle des machine. Une fois sur place, il demande à un des scientifiques de lui indiquer une planète éloigner qui n'était pas encore, ni-sous la coupe, ni-dans le radar de Freezer. Mais avec une population très faible, comme ça il était sur que personne ne viendra le dérangé, et assez luxueux pour qu'il puisse se reposé tranquillement.

Il finit par trouver une belle planète ce trouvent dans le Nord de l'univers: La Terre. Une population très faible, mais intelligente, sens graviter, et avec une végétation luxuriante. Autrement dit: Parfaite.

Le seule problème: Cette planète était vraiment très éloigner. Avec son petit vaisseau aussi rapide soit-il, il mettrait 1 ans à y arriver.

Mais un des scientifiques venait de créé un nouveau vaisseau beaucoup plus rapide que les précédent. Avec, il y arriverait en juste 1 mois.

Il s'installa dans son nouveau vaisseau. Rien n'était vraiment différent comparer à l'ancien. Le vaisseau se mi à décoller, avec une seule destination en route: La Terre.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'en avaient vous pensez ?**

 **Je suis désolé si le chapitre n'était pas très long. Mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus loin.**

 **D'après vous, comment Végéta et Sangoku vont ils se rencontraient ?**

 **Vont ils redevenir rivaux ou ami ?**

 **Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais j'étais très occuper ces derniers temps.**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'adresser à quelques personnes qui suivent cette histoire:**

 **Guest 1 : Je suis désolée pour les fautes du premier chapitre dont j'ai mi-même honte, mon ordinateur ne corrige pas correctement. Mais maintenant je peux mieux corriger.**

 **Evan : merci beaucoup pour ton idée sur la rencontre entre Sangoku et Végéta.**

 **Guest 2 : Merci d'être la preière personne à être aussi impatiente de lire la suite.**

 **Mais je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps ! Alors bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 5)**

 **Le fils du prince et du guerrier légendaire**

 **Chapitre 2: Tournoi d'art martiaux**

 **3 mois plus tard**

Cela faisait 2 mois que le prince des Saiyan était arrivé sur Terre.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus Végéta remarquait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.  
Quand il était arrivé Végéta s'est d'abord décidé de trouver un abri désert pour être sûr d'être tranquille. Grâce à son détecteur, il put trouver l'endroit parfait: les montagnes. Et pendant 2 mois, le prince remarque vite les autres qualités de cette planète: contrairement à la sienne il n'y avait pas de graviter, la végétation était éblouissante, les animaux qui passaient lui servaient de repas, les montagnes étaient un endroit parfait pour s'entraîner et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit donc personne pour l'interrompre. Oui, vraiment parfait.

C'était sûr que si Freezer se m'était en tête de conquérir cette planète pour la vendre il en tirerait un excellent prix. Mais comme il avait bien choisi une planète se trouvent hors du radar du tyran, il était certain que ce lézard ne viendrait pas l'importuner de sitôt et par la même occasion, ça lui permet de s'entraîner correctement sans que Freezer où ses hommes l'empêchent de s'améliorer.

Mais aujourd'hui Végéta avait envie de s'approcher des villes humaines pour mieux voire leurs civilisations.  
Végéta s'approcha d'une ville par les aires, mais il se posa un peux à l'écart. Dans ses informations lesTerriens ne savaient pas voler, il était donc préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

En entrent dans la ville, le prince des Saiyan regardait certaines choses avec fascination. En entendent les conversations des Terriens, il put comprendre que ces drôles de machines où les humains se déplacent à l'intérieur étaient des «voitures», ou les minis appareil que beaucoup d'entre eux tenaient dans leurs mains ou parlaient dedans était des «portables». Oui, vraiment une population intelligente et très intéressante.

Mais à un moment Végéta s'arrêta, ayant intercepté une conversation intéressante entre deux hommes. Le premier demanda « Alors ton cousin va participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux qui va avoir lieu la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui. Même s'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à se qualifier il veut quand même essayer. Après tout, c'est là-bas que se réunissent les plus forts champions d'art martiaux. » lu répondit l'autre.

Un tournoi d'arts martiaux ? Les plus forts champions réunis? Végéta savait que les Terriens étaient un peuple assez faible, mais qui sait ? Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant.

Végéta s'approcha des deux hommes et leur demanda poliment l'emplacement du tournoi.

Les deux hommes le regardent bizarrement. Végéta avait remarqué que les gens le regardaient étrangement,c'était sûrement à cause de son armure ou sa grande coupe de cheveux ébène, ou les deux. Mais les deux hommes répndirent très vite à sa question et le prince des Saiyan reparti.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant la semaine qui s'écroula, Végéta se renseigna sur les règles du tournoi. Il comprit qu'il était préférable de ne pas utiliser son détecteur et puis après toutes ces années, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux chiffres. Et surtout quand sachant les humains très faibles, qu'il fasse attention de la force qu'il emploe contre eux, pour ne pasleurs donées de coup mortel ou de blessures trop graves. Il allait donc se contenter de les sortir du ring ou leur faire une démonstration de force pour leur donner envie d'abandonner.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le jour du tournoi arriva. Végéta n'eut aucun mal à trouver exactement son emplacement avec la foule qui se dirigeait au même endroit. Il trouva rapidement où s'inscrire et entra dans l'immense bâtiment.

Végéta scruta la foule: d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, les hommes présents ici étaient plutôt musclés, mais il arriverait facilement à les vaincre.

Végéta soupira d'agacement. Lui qui avait espéré trouver au moins 1 combattant qui soit un défi, cela semblait perdu d'avance !

« Ne vous en faites pas les amis. Si on se retrouve en finale j'essaierais dit aller doucement. »

Cette voix si douce intercepta Végéta, ce dernier se retourna pour mieux voir celui qui avait parlé.

Le souffle du prince se coupa à la vue: plus loin, un petit groupe de 4 hommes discutaient ensemble. Le premier était petit et chauve, le second avait une cicatrice sur la joue, le troisième avait trois yeux, et le quatrième qui était celui qui avait attiré sa curiosité qu'il détailla: il était de taille moyenne, athlétique, il avait des yeux et des cheveux noirs en bataille, et il portait une tenue de combat orange.

 _Il ressemble tellement à ..._

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Désolé de ne pas avoir fait beaucoup parler les personnages, je vous promets qu'il y aura une vraie discussion dans le troisième chapitre.**

 **Mais d'après-vous, à qui Végéta pense en regardant Sangoku ?**

 **Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour les amener à se parler ?**

 **Sangoku découvrira-t-il qui il est vraiment ?**

 **Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais à grandement m'excuser pour mon retard, mais ce n'est pas facile avec mes études.**

 **Sinon, je souhaitais dire à l'un d'entre vous:**

 **ShiroBoy : Bonne réponse pour la question, je vais justement en parler dès le début ! Et désolé pour l'attente.**

 **Et désolé encore, contrairement à ce que j'avais promis, il n'y aura pas de discution dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain.**

 **Bon, je vous ait suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 5 )**

 **Le fils du prince et du guerrier légendaire**

 **Chapitre 3: Qualifié et premier regard**

 _Bardock..._

Oui, le jeune homme -qui devait avoir 20 ans- en face de lui, était pratiquement le portrait craché de Bardock ! Les seuls différences étaient qu'il avait la peau plus claire, un visage plus doux et n'avait aucune cicatrice sur la joue.

Le prince se souvenait encore très bien de l'ancien Saiyen de 3ème classe, il était même très connu sur toute la planète Végéta pour sa force qui grandissait à une vitesse phénoménale, sa détermination infaillible face à n'importe qu'elle danger et son immense loyauté envers ses compagnons et son peuple !

Ses capacités étaient si surprenantes qu'il s'attira même l'intérêt du roi Végéta en personne ! Ce dernier ayant même l'intention de le faire monter dans le rang des élites, une fois revenu de sa dernière mission sur la planète Meat !

Mais comment ce faisait-il que le jeune homme en face de lui ressemblait autant au défunt Saiyen ? Non, comment se faisait-il qu'il ressemble exactement à un Saiyen tout court ?! Ses cheveux hérissés noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux encore plus sombres ne pouvaient pas être une simple coïncidence ! La ressemblance était bien trop grande pour être le hasard !

Végéta se rappela soudainement d'une chose: Bardock avait eut 2 fils.

Le premier, Raditz, était l'un des rares survivants de leur peuple et -par conséquent- faisait partie de ses hommes. Mais Raditz n'était pas un grand guerrier comme son défunt père, il était même tout son contraire: faible et lâche ! Une honte pour leur race, surtout pour sa famille !

Mais le second fils de Bardock ? La seule chose que savait Végéta, était que l'enfant avait été envoyé en mission sur une planète facile à conquérir quand ce dernier était encore un nouveau-né. Mais quand il apprit que la planète sur la quelle était l'enfant, était toujours intacte après toutes ces années passées, Végéta n'a rien voulu savoir sur se Saiyen, le déclarant mort. Et aussi frustré d'avoir perdu un autre combattant de leur race qui aurait pû les rendre plus nombreux contre Freezer.

Mais maintenant. Est-ce que c'était lui le second fils de Bardock ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accompli sa mission ?

Végéta fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir: il fallait qu'ils se trouvent face-à-face !

 **Peu de temps après**

Très vite, les petits combats ont commencé. Végéta n'était pas dans la même catégorie que le combattant orange. Temps mieux ! Se dit le prince, il allait pouvoir facilement l'observer !

Quand le jeune homme montât sur le petit stade, il resta très calme, et quand son adversaire c'est précipité, il apparût derrière son adversaire en moins temps et lui donnât un petit coup à la nuque qui assommât se dernier.

Tout le monde était abasourdi, sauf Végéta qui -contrairement aux autres- n'eût aucun mal à le voir se déplacer. Le prince aussi remarqua le petit chauve, l'homme à la cicatrice et celui à trois yeux qui étaient très proches de ce combattant. Leurs forces étaient très loin de pouvoir l'égaler, mais il fallait avouer que pour un peuple aussi faible comme les Terriens, eux, avaient plutôt un bon niveau.

Viens ensuite le tour du prince. Végéta regarda son adversaire avec ennui, il aurait préféré un VRAI combat ! Mais malheureusement, il allait devoir attendre d'être en finale et pouvoir étudier ce mystérieux jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Bardock.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec ce combat, Végéta lui donna un simple coup derrière la tête pour l'assommer. Le prince pouvait voir la crainte des autres participants, mais en relevant bien la tête, les yeux noirs de Végéta croisa ceux identiques de l'homme à l'habit orange.

Leurs yeux ne cillèrent pas, se regardant intensément. Ceux de Sangoku finirent par lever un sourcil, intrigué. Sans véritable raison, le garçon de 20 ans avait un sentiment étrangement familier envers l'homme plus âgé, pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisé, non ? Mais Sangoku finit par rompre le contact visuel et déscenda du mini terrain. Il pouvait sentir la forte énergie que dégagait ce personnage, à coup sûr il allait le retrouver en finale.

L'ombre d'un sourire vint illuminer le visage de Sangoku, bizarrement, cela l'excitait de pouvoir affronter un adversaire aussi fort !

Végéta, aussi remarqua cet intérêt qui naissait dans le regard de ce jeune (peut-être) Saiyen. Le prince ne pût s'empêcher de glousser d'amusement, même si ce garçon était beaucoup moins fort que lui, il sentait que cette journée allait être remplie de surprises !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ils étaient 8 qualifiés pour la finale.

A part les 4 guerriers vûs par Végéta, les autres ne poseraient pas le moindre problème.

Est venu le moment où l'examinateur appela leurs noms:

« M. Yamcha. » l'homme avec la cicatrice sur la joue approcha pour prendre son numéro dans la boîte « N°4. Combat N°2.»

« M. Pamputt.» un homme avec des gants de boxe approcha et prit un numéro à son tour « N°8. Combat N°4.»

« M. Ten Shin Han.» l'homme au 3 yeux approcha « N°5. Combat N°3.»

« M. Spopovitch.» un autre homme assez grand approcha « N°2. Combat N°1.»

« M. Végéta.» le concerné approcha calmement pour prendre son numéro, le prince pouvait sentir le regard intense du jeune homme sur lui mais décida cette fois de ne pas y faire attention. « N°7. Combat N°4.» Végéta fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face au garçon tout de suite, ce serait trop rapide !

« M. Krilin.» le petit chauve s'approcha à son tour « N°3. Combat N°2.» Krilin ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à Yamcha qui le lui rendit de bon cœur. Ça leur faisait plaisir de pouvoir se battre entre amis !

« M. Nam.» approcha ensuite un homme plutôt mince « N°6. Combat N°3.»

« Et M. Sangoku.» Sangoku ? Donc c'était comme ça que s'appelait le jeune combattant ? Ce n'est pas le prénom d'un Saiyen, pensa Végéta. Mais sa ne voulait rien dire, il a très bien pût changer de nom en arrivant sur Terre. « Étant le dernier, vous serez donc le N°1 pour le premier combat.» lui dit le présentateur.

Le dénommé Sangoku et Végéta se regardaient tout deux avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Chacun avait compris le défi lancé par l'autre:

 _Retrouvons-nous face-à-face en finale !_

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ?**

 **D'après vous, comment se passera l'issue du combat ?**

 **Sangoku va-t-il enfin découvrir ses origines ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour une nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
